Nurse Isabelle and the Johto Pokédex: the Trials of a Field Nurse
by Iridescent Isabelle
Summary: [NIP season two] [ON HIATUS] In Johto, Dominic and Isabelle face a much greater danger: Team Rocket. This evil team seems to be behind the Pokémon poaching and must be stopped.
1. 001 Chikorita

**Author's Note: For full enjoyment, please read the Kanto season first.**

* * *

 **#001 Chikorita**

 _Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is usually longer than the rest of its body. Aside from the soothing aroma that wafts from its leaf, Chikorita uses its leaf to determine the temperature and humidity of the surrounding air. Chikorita can be found in grasslands throughout the Johto region. However, due to its status as a starter Pokémon, a wild Chikorita is hard to come by and it is generally found under the ownership of Trainers. Chikorita tend to be docile in nature due to their domestication from birth. – Nurse Evergreen_

After the events in Kanto preceding the day they had wished to depart, Nurse Isabelle had been forced to stay in the hospital for a few days to recover from her ordeal. A few tests had been performed to be certain she was alright. Aside from low blood sugar, minor cuts and bruises, the worst injury she had was mental. It's been hard to admit to needing care, but Dominic Whitewater had saved her from humiliation and stayed with her the whole time, even going as far as sleeping in her hospital room.

Dominic. Whenever she thought about him, her stomach fluttered and it seemed as if her very being was warmed. Glancing to her side, she watched as he sat leaning against the window of the bus with his eyes closed. The trip from Kanto to Johto was a reasonably long one – over thirteen hours – so many have fallen asleep.

Looking past Dominic's sleeping form, Isabelle looked out. Johto, despite being so close to Kanto, felt strangely foreign. It was much more rural than Kanto had ever been. Instead of several major cities, Johto only had one. The rest of its population lived in tiny towns spread all over the region. Reflecting on this fact, Izzy found it not surprising that she had turned out to be a city girl and Dom to be a countryside kid.

The bus would only take them to Cherrygrove City, where travellers could spend the night and catch another bus that would lead them deeper into the Johto region. Dominic and Isabelle, however, had some business in nearby New Bark Town, where Professor Elm lived. After that visit, they would continue to Cianwood city, where Dominic's family lived nearby.

They arrived early in the evening. Without the harsh shine of streetlights, the stars were visible. Considering it was already September, summer was slowly coming to an end, but it was still warm enough to stand outside and marvel at the millions of lights up in the sky. Together, they watched in silence before one of them yawned in exhaustion. They laughed and headed inside the Pokémon centre.

With a tender kiss to her forehead, a tendency he had picked up since she escaped from Mewtwo, Dominic went to arrange a room for them, while Izzy sat down on one of the couches, guarding their backpacks. Sitting with her legs crossed, she observed a young girl train her Chikorita. The Johto grass-type starter was adorable in Izzy's opinion, but that might be because she was biased towards grass-types. It's almost hard to remember that Ivysaur had been this tiny. So young and impressionable.

Maybe with some sadistic pleasure, Isabelle watched the girl struggle to get Chikorita to do as she wished. As her frustration grew, her voice became louder, which had the complete adverse effect. Eventually, the girl sat down on the ground, fisting her brown hair in annoyance. Isabelle stood up and slowly walked over.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to bother you, but would you like some help?" She asked kindly to the kid, who was nearly crying.

"What do you know about training Pokémon?" was the cross reply.

"Glad you asked," Izzy replied with a slightly smug smile. "Not only am I a certified Pokémon nurse, I also have worked with every single Pokémon to be found in the Kanto region. I currently have a Ponyta, a Chansey, and a Lapras with me, but I've trained for a long while with a Bulbasaur as my starter, Wartortle, Pidgeot, and Dewgong. If there is one thing I've learned from my time with Ivysaur, it's that shouting never works with grass-types. They tend to do what they wish. As unmoveable as trees, if that comparison makes sense?"

Sniffling, the girl nodded as she wiped her nose. Izzy seemed to have caught her attention. With a light groan, the blond nurse sat down on the ground next to the girl, and stretched her hand out towards Chikorita, who curiously sniffed it before stepping carefully closer.

"See? Grass types aren't hateful, but they are exceptionally stubborn. Push them too hard and they'll fight you every step of the way. But if you push them too little, they'll become lazy. They love to nap in the sun and will do so at every opportunity," Isabelle taught her with a fond smile, thinking back of her Ivysaur.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Inwardly, Izzy sighed. There was little assertive about the girl, no urge to get up and figure things out herself. Being told what to do was an easy way of dealing with things, but one learns the most from trial and error.

"I suggest you try to bond with your Chikorita. Discover common interests. Maybe you both love naps or flowers? Dominic, my boyfr-… my fiancé, has Pokémon that love to join him on his morning run. Quite a peculiar procession, I must say, but it bonds them closely together. You're doing this journey together. You and Chikorita. So, stick together and make the most of it, okay?"

The girl nodded, though she seemed a bit disappointed she did not get an entire manual on how to train a Chikorita. Too bad, girl, Izzy thought, as she stood up again.

Since Dominic had only just moved to the front of the queue and began ordering a room, Isabelle had some time to spare. Spotting the collect-call telephones in the corner, she had a brilliant idea. Finding a quiet corner of the centre, still in view of Dom, Izzy pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"Isa, is that really you?!" The voice exclaimed as soon as the call was accepted. Number recognition was so useful these days.

"Yeah, it's me, Eri. We just arrived in Cherrygrove City," Isabelle said with a fond smile to her childhood friend, Erika of Celadon Gym.

"That is a relief. How are you feeling?" The question was asked carefully, as if breaching a sensitive subject.

The nursed sighed. "Better every day. Sleeping still sucks, but I've been told to expect it. Dom's being really sweet."

"Good." The gym leader sounded genuinely pleased. "So, why did you call, aside from to check in?"

Isabelle laughed at how well her friend knew her, for she was not one for idle chitchat. "I'd like to ask you to send Ivysaur over to the Cherrygrove City Pokémon centre. This place smells beautifully and I feel like he'd love to see it. Besides, I miss my little pal." It physically hurt to say it, but Erika surely understood.

"No problem. I'm sure Rosie and the egg will be alright for a short while. He's been fiercely protective over them. I'll grab your Pokéball and hunt him down." Erika said it with such enthusiasm that it made her laugh.

"You're the best, Eri."

"Take care, Isa."

"Will do."


	2. 002 Bayleef

**#002 Bayleef**

 _Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. The evolved form of Chikorita. The aroma wafting from the leaf-like growths around its neck has a spicy scent, and exhibits various beneficial effects on itself, nearby people, or Pokémon who inhale it. The fragrance has a combination of energizing, stimulating, and healing effects. Bayleef can be rarely found in grasslands. – Nurse Evergreen_

An announcement during dinner let Nurse Isabelle know a Pokémon had arrived for her. After a quick word to her companion, the blonde nearly ran to the front desk to accept the Pokéball. Her hand trembled when she took it and, for a moment, she stared at her reflection in the shiny red surface. Then she pressed the button to open it and let out whoever was inside.

He took a moment to materialise but when her starter opened his eyes, the young nurse lost it. She sank to her knees and hugged Ivysaur against her chest as a tear made its way down her freckled cheek. He made all these little noises that made her heart melt in nostalgia. After a while, she let go, wiped her cheeks, and cooed Ivysaur to follow her.

Upon arriving back at the dining hall, Isabelle noticed Dom had taken the remainder of her pancakes and had eaten them all. However, when he saw her with red eyes, he stood up and stroked her damp cheeks, making her smile. After a sweet kiss on her forehead, he let her sit, went to get a cup of tea for her, and then knelt down to greet Ivysaur.

"He's gotten chubby, hasn't he?" Dominic remarked none too tactfully.

Isabelle snorted and nodded, stirring honey into her tea. "Yeah, he has. I guess life in Erika's paradise has been good on him. Lots of food and no longer having to follow me all around the region." She helped Ivysaur onto the booth where he cuddled against her lap.

"Lemme guess. You're taking him for a walk with us to New Bark town, to Elm?"

Izzy nodded, rubbing her sore eyes. "Yeah. There and back again, and then I have to send him back."

"I think you're very brave," the ranger smiled at her, reaching over to hold her hand. She gave him a weak smile.

That night, Ivysaur slept on his accustomed spot on Izzy's bed, where she laid on her side and he laid in the curve of her curled up legs. By the time the sun rose, Isabelle felt better than she had in days. The coils of turmoil in her heart had lessened its grip on her.

While she showered, Dominic went to made a brunch package from the breakfast buffet. They were out and on the road in no time.

As expected, Ivysaur loved Cherrygrove city and the grassy fields that led to New Bark town. He hobbled as fast as his short legs could carry him from patch to patch of flowers. Izzy had to agree; the flowers were unlike she had seen in Kanto and seemed to smell sweeter as well. Maybe that was because the air wasn't polluted by city stench or because it was at the end of the summer.

Holding hands, Dominic and Isabelle casually made their way to the next town. Because this was Dom's region, he told her what he knew of Elm, which wasn't much.

"Elm? He's that Pokémon professor guy? He has a specialisation, but I can't tell you what. Absolutely no clue. I heard he's rather absent-minded, but basically a cool guy."

Because the summer was ending, a new selection of hopeful people would soon start their journey of becoming a Pokémon trainer. In the grassy fields of the hill on which Elm's laboratory stood, a Bayleef watched over several Chikorita that are yet to be picked up. There were about four of them with each their own character. One was sleeping in the sun. One chased another around, hitting the latter with his leaf while Bayleef wasn't looking, causing the victim to whimper. The fourth sat between Bayleef's legs, watching it all calmly.

Ivysaur, father as he is, immediately dashed over and scolded the little bully Chikorita. Bayleef did not like that another grass-type interfered with their little ones and startled shouting at Ivysaur. All in all, it was a mess and Elm was nowhere to be found. So Isabelle lifted the heavy Ivysaur in her arms and left the Bayleef to her litter.

"You can't boss over them all, Ivy. The Pokémon in Erika's gym are yours to boss, not these Pokémon. They don't know you or your kind and get all defensive, as you've seen."

"Saur…" came the sad reply. Izzy hugged him to her chest as she retreated back to Dominic, who watched in an amused manner at how Bayleef tried to keep all four Chikorita controlled.


	3. 003 Meganium

**#003 Meganium**

 _Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. The evolved form of Bayleef and the final evolution of Chikorita. It is said that Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can soothe anyone that comes in contact with it and can calm aggressive feelings. Its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even come about by being around it, giving those who stand near the impression of being in a clean and lush forest. Meganium tend to be a very docile species and has been observed to be a peacemaker. Meganium can rarely be found living in grasslands. – Nurse Evergreen_

After having gotten distracted by Bayleef and the Chikorita, Nurse Isabelle and Ranger Dominic went inside Elm's laboratory. Once Professor Oak learnt of their plan to go to Johto, he had advised them to visit Professor Elm. What exactly he did Izzy forgot, but their trip was basically done to synchronise her Pokédex at the lab.

When they arrived, Dominic chatted amiably with the Professor, who he apparently knew through a mutual connection: his mother. Vivian Foster was the warden of the Safari Zone of Johto and therefore had regular contact with Professor Elm, who relied on her to supply him with field research data. Dominic didn't know Elm very well first hand though; the first thing Elm had said was 'I remember when you were this high', gesturing to somewhere below his hips. .

While Dominic introduced himself in his charming way, Nurse Isabelle plugged her Pokédex into the computer, downloading data about the Johto Pokémon that Oak had been unable to provide, as well as uploading the anomalies she had discovered such as more information on the fur colours of Eevee, the variants of Magikarp, and details of a brief sighting of a wild Squirtle who had looked distinctly different from the domesticated starter.

"May may!" A gentle voice called out. Looking to the source of the sound, Isabelle was surprised to see the head of a Meganium stick through an open window.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Isabelle cooed, approaching her to stroke her head. This Pokémon was rather old. Her flower wasn't as vibrant and her petals drooped a little. She was by no means elderly, but the comparison to a middle-aged lady would be well suited.

"Saur!" Ivysaur exclaimed, reaching his vines out to shake hers. Even Dominic and Elm joined her now. Her fiancé knelt down to rub Ivysaur over his bulb as Elm hesitantly stroked Meganium's head.

"What's her story?" Isabelle asked, sitting on one of the desks and crossing her legs.

"Elm told me about her!" Dominic exclaimed. "Apparently, Meganium here is a hero. Did all the gyms back in her day and even the Silver Conference. But … something happened?" he faltered, not quite sure of the details and too polite to ask. "And now she's here, having become a mother to several Chikorita, like the ones outside with Bayleef." Meganium nodded solemnly as Elm sighed.

"Yes, and she is a great mother. But now that her children are evolved, having their own children, or about start their own journeys… she seems bored, somehow? I can't really explain it. I'd hoped Vivian's son would know what to do, or even a certified nurse."

"I think there's still some life in this lady, isn't there?" Isabelle said. "I'm a Pokémon nurse, Meganium. Like all the Joys you've seen. My darling Ivysaur here recently mated and became a father. Therefore, he is no longer journeying with me, to be with his lovely Rosie and his baby I've yet to meet. However, I am looking for a companion to help me."

At this, Meganium cried out excitedly yet in a slightly mellowed manner.

"If that's okay with you, of course, Professor?" Izzy added in an afterthought. Elm merely nodded, looking highly uncomfortable. When Ivysaur seemed pleased with it too, Isabelle felt good about the arrangement. Dom was grinning too, knowing how much Izzy loved her grass-types. He suspected it was because she was such close friends to Erika, who ran an entire grass-based gym! Besides, Meganium was an excellent Pokémon to have. Their natural ability was to sooth Pokémon, and her being a mother made her even better at it.


	4. 004 Cyndaquil

**#004 Cyndaquil**

 _Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Cyndaquil is usually timid by nature and often curls into a ball when intimidated. It has four red spots on its back from which its flames erupt. Cyndaquil is capable of defending itself using these flames. The fire grows more powerful as Cyndaquil becomes more angry or defensive. Cyndaquil can be found in the wild, although rarely. – Nurse Evergreen._

At Professor Elm's lab, Nurse Isabelle was sending Ivysaur back to Erika of Celadon Gym. The goodbye was felt heavy because Ivy realised that his time with his trainer was most likely done. Izzy now had Meganium to take care of and Ivy had his family back at Celadon. Maybe, when the young nurse stopped travelling and settled down, Ivysaur could join her again, but until then it's goodbye.

After one last kiss on his head, Isabelle returned him to his Pokéball and sent him away with both pain in her heart and a numbing sense of resignation. Izzy went outside to stroke Meganium's long neck.

"So, you've met my starter. I'm quite sure you understand the bond between him and me. Don't worry, Meganium, I don't require you to be his replacement. You'll have your own spot in my team. Your motherly instincts and the qualities of your species make you an excellent peace-keeper, which had been an unfulfilled role in my team. Chansey is for healing. Lapras … well, she isn't really for anything yet since she's a baby, but she'll be incredibly useful for treating Pokémon on the water. Who else is there? Ponyta. My trustworthy Ponyta helps me get around the land much quicker. I do miss Pidgeot, but so be it. So please, honey, don't feel burdened. You have your own qualities and therefor your own place in my team. And I will require some help raising that baby Lapras," she added with a smile.

"Ready, Izz?" Dominic called. Dominic Whitewater had been inside catching up on any news he might have missed since leaving his home-region, but now he appeared on the porch of Elm's laboratory. His own backpack was swung over his shoulders and he held hers by the straps in his hands. It always amused her to see Dominic in full ranger-mode with his hiking boots and sporty jacket, while carrying her soft pink backpack. She even had sewn badges on them to make it more personal.

"Yes, I'm ready! You want to walk with us, Meganium? Raichu's joining us, too. That's Dom's starter. I think you'll like her. Raichu seems to be like you. The only difference is that Dom's other Pokémon are her babies, so far. Have you ever seen a Machoke obey a Raichu? It's quite hilarious," Isabelle told the grass-type. In her new technique of warming a new Pokémon to the team, she would try to make it feel welcome and at home.

Dom and Izzy waved goodbye to Professor Elm and then departed from New Bark Town to head back to Cherrygrove City. Meganium followed behind them, walking seemingly slowly yet taking such large steps that she kept up with ease. It was truly wondrous how tall these Pokémon could become. Her back was on eye-height for Dom and Izzy, which put her head about twice as high above them. Raichu sat on her back, chattering in the language of Pokemon, which, although pronounced differently by every species, all seemed to understand.

"You know," Dominic said, as if he could read Isabelle's mind. "The Kantonian and Johtonian Pokémon can understand each other pretty easily because the regions are adjacent. I've seen it happen that Pokémon imported from that island Hoenn get rejected by a pack because they're too foreign, despite being of the same species."

"That's kinda cool," replied the nurse. "Sad for that Pokémon, but interesting that Pokémon work that way. There are so many mysteries surrounding Pokémon. I feel like we barely scratched the surface of what they can do. So, what's the plan from now on out?"

"We'll catch a ferry from Cherrygrove to Cianwood. It's the easiest way to get there. It's quite a long trip, though. I think about 24 hours? Halfway, we'll stop in Azalea Town, if I remember correctly."

Evening was falling when they reached Cherrygrove again. The coach station was still experiencing traffic, as it normally did at any hour of the day. Their ferry wasn't due to leave for another hour, so Isabelle withdrew Meganium, who wouldn't like being on a boat since she's a grass-type. Together, they ordered a sub from a local food place and sat on a bench together at the pier, having their dinner.

Instead of talking, they watched a young male trainer interact with his Cyndaquil. Very few could deny that the fire starter that was handed out in this region was adorable. However, it wasn't the most eager of the three, either. Intimidated by all the sounds in an unfamiliar environment, the Cyndaquil didn't listen to the boy who had no idea what to do. Luckily, he wasn't alone so there was no reason to interfere.

A boy with a Chikorita and a girl with a Pidgey joined the Cyndaquil trainer. They spoke for a moment, laughed, and walked off together. Cyndaquil seemed to feel much better seeing a familiar face, which was the Chikorita.

"A timid fire-type," Isabelle mused. "Not really an ideal combination. One would want the Pokémon to have confidence in its power. Fire is fuelled by emotions, unlike water or electricity."

"Nah, don't worry. It's just a young one, just like the trainer. They'll grow more confident together," Dominic replied. "Did you know? If I had had the opportunity, I would have chosen Cyndaquil. But fate happened and I found my lady Raichu, back when she was still young and weak. I've never regretted taking her in," he said as he hugged the rodent against his chest.


	5. 005 Quilava

**#005 Quilava**

 _Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. The evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava's fur is non-flammable, so it can withstand flame attacks. It keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foes with flames. – Nurse Evergreen_

As the sun sank low in the sky, boarding was announced for the ferry to Cianwood City. Muffling a yawn, Nurse Isabelle swung her backpack over her shoulder, grabbed Dominic's hand in her own, and headed over to the dock. Boarding was a boring affair, consisting mostly of queueing and conjuring tickets or identification upon demand. Before doing anything else, Dominic and Isabelle claimed their bunks. They had a room together, which they were used to and enjoyed.

"What do you say? Want to grab a cup of tea while we watch land vanish from view, or would you like to go to bed immediately?" Dominic suggested.

"Tea sounds good. Let me pull on a sweater. It may be September, but it cools down pretty quickly on the water."

By the time Isabelle emerged onto the main deck, Dominic was already standing there with two mugs of tea. One of them had milk and a little sugar, and the other contained no milk and more sugar. Keeping the milky one for himself, the ranger offered her the mug and braced his forearms on the railing. Neither person said anything. With their shoulders touching, they let their hands be warmed by the heat of their beverage, watching the sun sink behind the hills of their destination.

"So, I'm going to meet the parents soon, hm?" Isabelle spoke softly. Dominic laughed.

"Yeah."

"I hope they'll like me. What if they think I'm a stuck-up city girl?" She sounded slightly worried.

Dom nudged her shoulder with his. "Don't worry, sweetheart. They'll like you. I'm sure of it. You're sweet and caring and you love Pokémon as much as they do. Besides, my stepfather is from the city, too."

"Stepfather? Where's your biological father?" She asked carefully.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're thinking. Mum and he had a fling. She had me. He left to become a Pokémon Master." He sipped at his tea to break up the abridged life story he was sharing. "I email him sometimes. He's a cool guy, but not really dad material, if that makes sense?"

Izzy made a sound of agreement and took a sip of her own tea. They both stared into the waves and lost themselves in their thoughts. "My dad was killed when I was young. Even before I was bitten by that Ekans. He was with the police. They never caught the killer either." She sighed, resting her head on the side of his shoulder. Dom wrapped his arm around her.

"David will love you. He took me in with no problem and treated me as if I were his own son. Mum and he had Hal together. He's starting his journey this year. Mum finally allowed him to go," Dom added with a barking laugh.

By then, land had disappeared from view and it had gone very dark. Holding hands, Dominic and Isabelle retreated from the main deck to go to bed. Travelling to New Bark town and back had exhausted them.

The following morning, Izzy awoke from a slight scratching against her arm. She waved it away, sleepily. Again, the pawing returned, insisting.

"Go away, Dom," Izzy murmured. On the bed below her Dom grunted, obviously asleep. That made Izzy open her eyes.

A Pokémon sat on her bed. Its body was warm but the flamed were extinguished. Intelligent eyes regarded her, before pawing her exposed arm again.

"Good morning. Who are you. Better question, who brought you?" Isabelle sat up, rubbing her eyes and pushing her messy hair out of her face.

"Qui! Qui!" The Quilava exclaimed, hungrily. Sighing, the nurse knocked on the ladder, which would attract Dom's attention.

"Get up and get dressed. We've got a runaway Pokémon. Let's take it to the breakfast hall. Maybe we can find the owner there."

Despite Izzy having been the one awoken by the Quilava, Dominic was surprisingly close with it. He carried the fire-type with tender carefulness, as if it were his own Pokémon. Quilava allowed it gratefully, making soft and cooing sounds, nuzzling Dom's stubbly chin.

A boy around the age of sixteen was gesturing frantically as he told a tale to a police officer. Dominic, fearless as he was, approached the officer in the middle of the conversation.

"Excuse me? I'd like to report a found Pokémon. The little one just crept into our room."

"Hey! That's mine!" The boy announced. Everyone present – Dominic, Isabelle, and the officer – turned to look at the teenager, who pointed at the Pokémon in shock.

"The owner's Pokéball should solve the issue of ownership. Young man, if you'd give that Pokémon to me," the officer suggested. It was only for a moment, but Isabelle saw Dominic hesitate. It made her heart feel warm. When Dominic handed the Quilava over, she took his hand in hers. His hand was warm from carrying the fire-type, which was a pleasant feeling. He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. During this interaction, the teenager effortlessly recalled Quilava to his Pokéball, settling the question of ownership. The officer was still explaining how important it was to keep a careful eye on your Pokémon as Dominic and Isabelle wandered to find a slightly-too-early breakfast.

Dominic sighed into his tea. "I really want to have a fire-type. Don't tell Lady Rai, but they're my favourite types," he said, referring to his Raichu.

"Don't worry. We'll catch you a fire-type. A Johto fire-type. Besides, you can love my Ponyta. Do some self-confidence training with Ponyta and Tauros."

Dom smiled. "Not a bad idea. I might as well do it."

Someone over the intercom announced they would arrive imminently at Azalea Town. Several trainers going for the gyms were getting ready to leave the ferry, including the owner of the Quilava. Isabelle and Dominic, however, would stay on the ship until it got to Cianwood. When Isabelle noticed Dominic frowning at him, she stroked his calf with her foot, drawing his attention back to her.

"With all these kids gone, we could go back to bed and celebrate our engagement?" She suggested with a seductive smile. Dominic laughed, stood up so fast he knocked over the chair, and headed back to their cabin holding hands. It's not like they could do much else than wait until they arrive at Cianwood city near the evening.


	6. 006 Typhlosion

**#006 Typhlosion**

 _Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon. The evolved form of Quilava and the final evolution of Cyndaquil. Typhlosion is classified as a quadruped, but it is capable of bipedal movement and is frequently observed standing on its hind legs. Typhlosion will make anything go up in flames when angered, and generates shimmering heat from its body when it is ready for battle. – Nurse Evergreen_

By mid-afternoon, Nurse Isabelle was itching to get off that ferry. To keep busy, she paced the deck without any of her Pokémon. Lapras was too young to swim with the boat. Ponyta would be terrified. Meganium, being a grass type, really disliked not having firm earth under her feet. Chansey … well, Isabelle wasn't sure whether Chansey would enjoy being on a boat. She made a mental note to allow her out in the Safari Zone, though. Dominic joined her on the deck, staring into the distance and watching land come into view. She noticed in the way he stood and shifted that he was eager to get off this boat.

"Excited to see your baby brother again?" Izzy asked.

Dominic turned to grin at her. "For sure. Not just him. Ma and David, too. Mostly just excited to go home, I guess? Does that make sense?"

"Kind of? Can't say I've been excited often to go home."

"Yeah, your mum's a strict lady." He winced a little at a memory they'd shared together. Isabelle laughed sharply at that but didn't say much about it anymore.

Slightly hungry, Isabelle and Dominic were the first to leave the ferry in Cianwood city. It was a really lovely place. The mountain dominated the view, casting the town in its shadow. Its very top was white with everlasting snow, even in September.

Most of Cianwood's wealth came from the sea, Dominic let her know. As is evident from its gym, the inhabitants of Cianwood were physically strong and tough people. The sea around Cianwood was filled with whirlpools, making it extremely treacherous to fish there. The locals were familiar with these waters and it made them the only ones able to sail there.

"Shall we have dinner at a seafood restaurant? You're fine with seafood, right?" Dominic suggested, suddenly worried she wouldn't like it. It was a large portion of what they ate around here, and she'd have a hard time escaping fish if they stayed for long.

Izzy smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand. "Yes. I'm fine with it. Can't say I've had seafood this fresh before."

Dom gasped in mock-shock. "Then we must cure this! I know just the place, too! Onwards we go!"

Holding her hand, he guided her expertly through the town to an inconspicuous shack north of town. Dominic never looked much at home in cities and towns, but here on his home-turf he at least knew exactly where they were going. It rested on a pier over the water, surrounded at almost every side with water. It looked weather-worn, in desperate need of a coat of paint, and absolutely authentic. Despite being known as a perfectionist, Isabelle smiled at Dominic.

"It looks great," she told him and meant every word. He smiled at her, kissed her nose and guided her inside.

Inside, chaos had erupted. Cooks, waiters, and patrons ran back and forth, either running from a thundering Pokémon or trying to catch it. It smelled like burnt hair and overdone fish.

"What is going on?" Dominic exclaimed, shouting over the Pokémon roaring and the yells. The place was usually controlled chaos, but this was a step up!

A flustered-looking kid paused his chase to explain, gasping for breath. "Hungry Typhlosion. He just escaped his Pokéball and attacked all the fish, both fresh and fried!"

"Why haven't you called him back then?" Isabelle demanded to know, hiding behind an upturned table as the Typhlosion thundered past again. Like a hungry bear, the quadrupled Pokémon swiped his claws at whatever smelled like fish, which was just about everything in the restaurant, including staff and guests.

The kid showed her the Pokéball, which had split in two. Isabelle sighed deeply, causing the kid to duck his head. She grabbed a Pokéball of her own and opened it.

"Chansey. Sing. Calm that Typhlosion," she announced calmly. The eggbearer took the scene in with a glint of pleasure in her eyes and got to work. The kid flinched but Dominic laughed and cupped his shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid," he said over the sound of Chansey's singing. "A properly trained Pokémon will not put the entire room to sleep. You might feel a little drowsy, but you look like you need some rest."

Sure enough, Chansey had the Typhlosion subdued in no time. It was one of the things she did best. However, the restaurant was ravaged. Paintings had fallen down from the walls, tables have been overturned and many guests had fled. As the owner severely scolded the trainer, Typhlosion snored contently among the debris. Dom couldn't contain his laughter.

"It's hard to be mad at the big guy. Free dinner and then a nap. Seems like the good life to me," he chuckled, making Izzy smile softly.

"Guess you're right. Dear sir," she asked one of the cooks trying to start tackling the aftermath. "Is there any possibility Dominic and I could sample your hospitality and – if my fiancé is to be believed – your outstanding fish?"

And so, listening to the sound of the waves and a snoring Typhlosion, Dominic and Isabelle had their romantic dinner after all. The poor kid was stuck until his Pokémon woke up and was forced to spend the time cleaning up the mess that was made. The fish was buttery and fell apart so easily. It was without a doubt the best seafood meal she had had in her life.

That night, they slept in Cianwood's Pokémon centre, where tomorrow they would meet Hamilton Foster, Dom's half-brother. Izzy felt both excited and kind of scared to be meeting the family. But if Dom survived her mother, then surely, she could survive his family.


	7. 007 Totodile

**#007 Totodile**

 _Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. Totodile tends to be playful by nature, and has a habit of biting anything it sees, including its Trainer. In the wild, Totodile prefers to live along the edges of bodies of water. – Nurse Evergreen_

As was their usual routine, Dominic Whitewater woke before his fiancée did. While he dressed not so quietly, Isabelle Evergreen woke up. He would give her a kiss on her forehead and go out for a run with whichever Pokémon wished to join him. Having been cooped up for a long time, most of his Pokémon joined him, all except for Kingler, whose broken leg hurt him when he used it too much.

While Dominic was out, Isabelle showered and dressed. So when he came back, he was able to shower when she fed and groomed all the Pokémon. After a few months together, they moved as smoothly as a well-oiled machine.

In the lobby, excited chattering could be heard. Children between the ages 10 and 18 from Cianwood and its neighbouring villages had gathered to pick up their starters, with which they would start a relationship that would last a lifetime. One of these kids would be Hamilton Foster.

"You think you can guess who is he?" Dominic whispered in her ear. She could hear the grin in his voice. Chuckling, Isabelle scanned the crowd. She searched for a kid around fifteen years old, if she remembered correctly. What did guys even look like at that age? Could she rule out the ones with the moustache attempts?

Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw a tall-ish kid with brown hair. He had dyed his front lock a striking blue which framed familiar blue eyes. However, what sparked that surge of recognition was the excited grin that matched the one right next to her.

"The kid with the blue streak, near the front?" Izzy guessed.

"He did what?!" Dominic exclaimed. When she pointed to where she saw the boy, the young man saw the two of them and made his way over.

"Sup, Dom?" That grin never left his face. The differences were visible considering they had different fathers.

"Hal, what have you done? What is this?" Dominic asked, touching the dyed hair. He was joking, mostly, but still utterly surprised.

"Isn't it obvious? I dyed it! Doesn't it look rad?"

"Well, I think it looks lovely. What's the colour called?" Isabelle asked sweetly. It seems the elder brother was more conservative with his outfit choices.

"Thanks, miss! It's called "Golduck Blue". Are you Isabelle my bro told me about?"

Dominic wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her against his side.

"Yeah. I am," she replied with a brilliant smile. "You're Hamilton, I take it? Else we've been talking to the wrong boy."

The laugh that escaped was so like Dom's that it made the nurse laugh too.

"Attention soon-to-be trainers! Can everyone come to the lab?" A voice announced over the intercom.

"Woot! That's me! Gotta be fast," Hal exclaimed and dashed off with immeasurable energy.

"Let's go get breakfast," Dominic whispered in her ear. "They're getting the 'first-time trainer' speech about basic typing and such. They'll be a while."

Sipping a cup of tea, Izzy watched the parents chatter in the canteen. Their kids were making one of the most important decisions of their life. It was also the first time the parents had to slowly let go of their children.

Dominic was still eating, chewing on toast as he read a newspaper. His eggs caused stains, hiding some headline about poachers under yellow muck.

"What do you think he'll pick?" Isabelle asked to make some conversation.

"Who?" Dom asked with his mouth full.

"Hamilton!"

"Oh! Him. Kidding," he grinned at her. "It'll be Totodile. Mum's got one. All evolved and ancient, of course. Don't tell her I said that."

"What does your stepfather have?"

"David?" The answer was muffled again, signifying that he had taken another bite. "He hasn't got any."

"None at all?"

"Nah. Not really the travelling trainer type. Nox was that. My biological dad," he explained. "David is more of an office guy. He feeds some Pidgey that come by occasionally. He likes Pokémon, but is too busy with work to dedicate to them full time."

"Fair enough, I think? Not everyone's lives are all about Pokémon."

Some of the children returned, causing the parents to cheer. Each and every one of them held up a Pokéball and announced which starter they had chosen. After a short while, Hal showed up.

"Totodile!"

"Called it," Dom grinned at his newspaper as Izzy hooted and applauded for him.

As the two brothers hugged in excitement, Izzy went to get their bags to get ready to set out for Greybark village, which is where the Foster family lived.


	8. 008 Croconaw

**#008 Croconaw**

 _Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The evolved form of Totodile. Croconaw has forty-eight fangs lining its mouth. It is capable of regrowing lost fangs. Its teeth are positioned like barbed fishing hooks and are impossible to pull out with ordinary strength. When it has clamped down on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. On rare occasions, Croconaw can be found near the water – Nurse Evergreen._

Leaving Cianwood city with a new member in their party proved how much Isabelle Evergreen and Dominic Whitewater had grown used to each other in the relatively short while they've travelled together in Kanto. Therefore it took them a moment to realise why Dom's half-brother Hal looked so lost when Ponyta and Tauros were summoned. As the nurse fastened the bridle around Ponyta's head, who was busy nuzzling the bull like she hadn't seen him in years, Dominic was left to arrange transport.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. We don't walk. We-" He could not finish his sentence since Hal had run off.

"Is that a shiny?! That is so awesome!" The kid shouted enthusiastically, causing Ponyta to shy. With a few soft words, Isabelle had her under control.

"Yes," she smiled. "My Ponyta is alternatively coloured. Fire has the ability to change colours based on what minerals it burns. Ponyta here descends from a herd that has lived on a copper-filled mountain for generations and therefore her mane will flame blue. Maybe it'll return back to red, one day. No one knows, really, but that is why her mane looks like this."

"I want to ride the Tauros!" Hal decided. "No insult, miss. Your Ponyta looks very pretty, but a Tauros is so cool!"

A slightly annoyed glance cast at Dominic told Izzy that the two brothers were very much alike; anything wild and dangerous was considered amazing.

"Definitely not," Isabelle decided. "Tauros are wild and without proper training, you cannot ride one. I think it's safer if you ride with me."

Hal did not seem to agree at all; he crossed his arms, looked at Dom for help, and even stomped his foot. Dominic, however, wouldn't budge.

"Do as she says, bud. She knows best. Did you know she actually caught this Tauros and entrusted his care with me?"

After a small while of preparing, both mounts were saddled and the riders were in place. Dominic and Tauros were up ahead as the bull began to get restless. Hal was seated behind Isabelle, with his hands tentatively on her sides. Her blond braid was swung over her shoulder so it would not get into his way.

"Are you comfortable there?" she asked. "Feel free to hold tighter. Ponyta is still a little skittish."

"Yes, miss," came the reply, causing the nurse to smile.

"Let's go, Ponyta. Forwards. You can do it!"

The route to Greybark village took them past tall cliffs overlooking the channel that separated Johto mainland from the peninsula on which Cianwood and the Safari zone were located. The road there was made of asphalt but no cars were to be seen, so they could ride more in the middle of the road. Down below, waves crashed against the cliffs. Only at especially high waves which sent a light spray on the road did Ponyta jerk to the side a little. Up ahead, Tauros refused to walk, preferring a trot instead. After struggling to hold him in, Dominic had shouted he'd go on ahead to prepare lunch at home for when they arrived. That left Isabelle alone with Hamilton.

"So, Hal, now that you have your Totodile, what are your plans?"

"I want to challenge the gyms and compete in the Silver League!"

"Silver League? That's Johto's, right? So you want to take on the gyms. Exciting!" He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as he dropped his guard a little.

"Miss?" he asked. "Why didn't you challenge the gyms?"

She nudged Ponyta in a slightly faster pace as the horse began to slow down. "Because my mother was a Pokémon nurse like me. So from a young age, I knew this was what I wanted to do. Instead of accepting a starter and challenging the gyms, I helped out by cheering up long-term hospitalised Pokémon, or helped train the weakened ones back to strength. At your age, I started nursing school."

"That is so cool!"

She laughed at that. "I wish you the best of luck. We might even come to watch your first battle, if that is okay with you?"

"Bro would watch my battle?! That would be awesome!" He bounced in excitement. Unfortunately, he forgot he was on Ponyta's back, who immediately bucked him off. The movement startled Izzy, who had to cling to her mount's neck else she'd slide off as well.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She called out, turning Ponyta around to check up on her future brother-in-law. Instead of writhing in pain, as she feared, she found him laughing so hard tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry, miss. I forgot you warned me." He stood up, brushed off his jeans and tenderly stroked Ponyta's pale nose. "I'm sorry, Ponyta. Forgive me." He even placed a small kiss on her velvety nose. Once he was re-seated, he began to chatter again. "So, what other Pokémon do you have? Have you seen bro's Raichu? And his Machoke?"

"Yes, I know all of his Pokémon very well. I currently own this Ponyta, a baby Lapras, a retired Meganium that wishes to travel again, and my Chansey, who is the feistiest Chansey you will ever see. I've had to say goodbye to quite some Pokémon during my travels in Kanto. Ivysaur, Wartortle, Pidgeot, and Dewgong. I miss them dearly," she sighed and stayed silent for a while.

Rounding the last corner, Greybark village revealed itself from its hiding place in the shadow of the cliffs. Beyond those cliffs, the Safari Zone expanded as far as the eye would be able to see. Or at least, Dominic had said so. The village of Greybark guarded the entrance like a slumbering guardian.

"That's it!" Hal announced unnecessarily. The sentiment was appreciated nevertheless.

As they rode through the streets, people came to look at the strange-looking Ponyta. In her defence, she held her head high and tossed those blue mane around so no one would miss one of the parts she had grown so fond of. Some kids ran along as they rode to the gatekeeper's house. They had an assortment of Pokémon with them. The Rattata and the Quilava had no trouble keeping up, but the Croconaw wasn't as fast on land as it was in water and had to struggle to keep up. Its gait was cute and hobbly, and it made Hal laugh.

"Miss, will my Totodile run like that, too?" He asked her.

"That depends on the Totodile. This one does look a little on the chubby side. But please, call me Isabelle."

Arriving at the house, Hal dashed inside, screaming for his mother. Isabelle only had eyes for Dominic, who leaned against the porch with a lazy smile on his face. While it couldn't have been more than an hour, her heart lunged for him as if she had been away for days. She slid off her horse and hurried into his open arms, to embrace in front of his parental home.


	9. 009 Feraligatr

**#009 Feraligatr**

 _Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon. The evolved form of Croconaw and the final evolution of Totodile. When hunting or fighting, Feraligatr is agile and fast, due to its powerful hind legs that are used to kick the ground hard and charge. It can seldom be found near the water. – Nurse Evergreen._

Taking a shaky breath, Nurse Isabelle Evergreen looked up at the house in front of her as Dominic Whitewater reached for her hand. The tips of her fingers were slightly cold and numb, despite the warm autumnal afternoon.

The house in front of her had none of the polished frigidness her own home has, stuck in the past. This home has clearly been lived in and loved. The white paint that had once covered the wood had begun to flake off. The window next to the front door had once contained glass but now sported a massive hole, as if someone's ball had come crashing through. A glance at the younger guy told Izzy what she needed to know; Hal would not even look at the damage.

Instead, he pushed open the door, which was still slightly ajar from where Dominic had come through and entered the house yelling on the top of his lungs:

"MUM! DAD! They're here! Dom brought his girlfriend!" Isabelle glanced at her fiancée who still held her hand.

"Weren't you inside earlier, getting lunch ready?"

"Yes."

"Thought so."

"So, what do you think?"

"The house? It's enormous!" She gestured with her free, left hand. "I know that houses in the city are smaller and more expensive, but I didn't expect a ranch. I mean, do you really need all this room?"

"Yes!" Dominic objected. "We regularly keep abandoned Pokémon in our home. And David has his own office now. Anyway, sweetheart, you're stalling. Let's go," he murmured in her ear as he gently guided her inside.

The side door they took led into a utility room where they had to take off their shoes, according to Dom. Pots with Pokémon food, jars with fruit conserves, and some general tools decorated the plain walls. In the corner, a washing machine was doing its thing, rumbling quietly. The room still vaguely smelled like laundry softener.

The room adjacent to the utility room was the kitchen. The first thing Isabelle immediately noticed was a massive Feraligatr sleeping underneath a dining table set for lunch. When he inhaled, his snores caused the tea cups on the table to rattle. His scarred snout protruded from one side of the table and the entire length of his tail stuck out from the other end. Sometimes, it frightened her how big these starter Pokémon became.

A tall woman stood in the kitchen, pulling a loaf of bread from the oven. Its delicious smell filled the entire room and made Izzy's tummy grumble. Hearing that, Dominic laughed and called out to his mother.

"Yo, ma. I'd like for you to meet Isabelle Lavender Evergreen, my fiancée." Isabelle turned to him.

"You know my middle name? I never use it."

"Yeah, back when you were at the hospital after … you know, I saw it written on your file."

Making a thoughtful noise, Izzy stepped up to the lady smelling of fresh bread and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," she said with her most brilliant smile. She was aware of the bags under her eyes, which weren't as bad as they had been a week ago. Her nails were clipped and not as meticulously cared for as she'd like them to be.

However, Dominic's mother seemed even less in the grasp of vanity. Her brown hair, the same shade her sons had, was tired in a messy ponytail on her head, as if she'd had better things to do this morning than to carefully style her hair. She was a tall, slender woman, about the same height as Izzy, suggesting Dominic got his height from his father. Sun had tanned her skin and little brown spots that came with age splattered across her skin like Izzy's own freckles. Whereas Izzy's curves almost solely rested on her hips, the older woman's were almost non-existent.

"Vivian Foster. Nice to meet ya, girlie. Now, let's go have lunch. You go sit down, I'll get Hamilton and David," she said. Her hand was shaken once again and with large steps, she left the kitchen.

Dominic chuckled at her slightly confused look as he put the bread on the table and began cutting slices off it.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know," she said as she sat down next to him, very carefully as to not to wake the Feraligatr still asleep under the table. "Maybe an interrogation like my mother gave you?"

"Nah. Ma's cool," his voice sounded muffled and when she looked at him, she saw he was already eating some of the bread.

"Don't you ever stop eating?! At least wait until everyone's here!" She hissed, swatting his arm. He laughed, wrapped that arm around her waist and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek that left crumbs on her skin.

"Ew!" A higher-pitched voice announced. "Yucky." Hal came into the kitchen and sat on the chair across of Dom, who just laughed.

"Just wait until you find a special lady, bud." Hal shrugged and also reached for the bread. Both brothers did not bother waiting for their parents. It made Izzy want to roll her eyes and smile at the same time.

The final member of the family was a smallish man with a bald head ad a slightly chubby build. Whereas everyone wore hiking shoes, plaids and other practical clothing, he was wearing a neat shirt and a tie. Not a childish tie with a Pokémon print on it, but an actual fancy tie in navy blue. His shoes sounded as if they were the proper, leather kind.

As he reached for her with an outstretched hand, she stood up to shake his hand like she was taught. Hal snickered a little, but his mother swatted the back of his head to shut him up.

"Welcome in our home, miss Evergreen," he said in an accent that reminded her vaguely from home.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she said. "Where are you from? Somewhere urban? I recognise that accent."

At that, the strict-looking man laughed. "Smart one, this lady. Yes, I'm from Goldenrod, the big city of Johto. That accent just won't leave, no matter the twenty years I've lived here. Where are you from?"

"Celadon, sir. The major city of Kanto."

"Ah yes," he said as he sat down. "Wonderful city. Contains just about anything. Tea?"

"Yes please."

And just like that, they ate lunch together as if they were a whole family already. Dom and Hal stuffed themselves. Vivian looked at them in disapproval. David and Isabelle had a cup of tea together, enjoying the aftermath of good food. Whenever Izzy accidentally bumped her sock-clad foot against the Feraligatr underneath the table, he would give the most startling snore, but only Izzy seemed to worry about this. Apparently, he slept here very often and didn't feel like waking for nothing.

When Dominic and Isabelle made eye contact, they smiled at each other, reaching down to hold hands. The meeting had gone great and it truly felt like home.


End file.
